


Cute

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Community: liarsland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison doesn't do turf wars.  Written for a challenge at liarsland on livejournal, with <a href="http://i1197.photobucket.com/albums/aa423/inabsentialuci/Gifs/Pretty%20Little%20Liars/tumblr_ltdpgl6Bis1qczjlgo1_500.gif">this as the prompt</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

Oh, that's cute. Little Jenna Marshall all dressed up and slutty. She doesn't really think she can compete with me, can she? Poor little thing. She really does.

It's not just the GaGa thing. That tramp's been causing trouble ever since she got to Rosewood. I've done my homework on this latest flash in the pan, and she's nothing special. Not even remotely.

Not that I'm worried. How could I ever be worried by such a tiny piece of absolute nothingness?

She had her chance. I offered her immortality. A place at the table.

We'll just see how she feels about picking her own friends in about a week.

No one challenges Alison DiLaurentis.


End file.
